sonnywithachancefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda With a Chance! By Gelo and Gallagher
Amanda With a Chance is a crossover with an old nick show, The Amanda Show. The fanfic is a mix-up of Gallagher and Gelo's fanfic. The episode is mixed with a normal SWAC episode and a So Random! sketch episode. Plot 'Main Plot' The episode starts with the So Random! cast and Chad watching the old show, The Amanda Show in DVD. Then So Random! gets a call from Amanda herself that she thinks So Random! is awesome and wants to guest star in their show for a reunion of The Amanda Show. Chad and Sonny are dating in the episode. Chad dares the randoms that they will still not get more views than MacFalls and does the Good, Good, Fine, Fine. After that, 2 sketches are done to start the show. Then, it shows Chad in his room with the new ViewerMeter and finds out So Random! is almost having more views than MacFalls. So he tries his best to stop it throughout the episode. The next scene is the So Random! episode with them introducing Amanda, Drake and Josh. The scene is cut to Chad wherein he hires Penelope, Amanda's number 1 fan. Throughout the eppy, Chad is shown filming MacFalls trying to make it into a comedy but fails. In the end, the So Random! episode was the most viewed, Chad loses his own dare but Amanda promises to guest star in MacFalls and Sonny kisses Chad. 'Subplot' Grady and Nico while they are not doing sketches notices Penelope and tries to stop her but fails and asks Zora for help. In the end, Penelope sees Amanda and finally meets her and faints and promises to stop messing up even though she messed up lots. Segments *'Beginning'- Before the So Random! episode, the cast gets a phone call by Amanda. *'Intro- '''So Far, So Great with a mix of So Random! *'UNLucky Coat-''' A lepracon (Nico) wears a coat and thinks it's lucky but it's not. *'Tantrum Girl on Unicorns'- Tantrum Girl tries to talk about unicorns but can't because her mom gave her Vanilla Ice Cream but she wants Strawberry Ice Cream. *'ViewerMeter'- Shows twice in the episode. One Chad alone and two Chad with Penelope. *'Introducing Amanda!'- The cast introduces Amanda, Drake, and Josh *'MacFalls'- Chad filming MacFalls with his cast trying to make it comedic. *'The Girl's Room: New Girls'- Amber is in a new school for new girls and finds Kerry (Sonny) Pia (Tawni) and Bailey (Zora). Kerry is Amber's "Debbie," Pia is Amber's "Tammy," and Bailey is Amber's "Shiela." *'Judge Kimmy!'- Judge Trudy's cousin, Kimmy is the new judge for the sketch. Penelope ruins the sketch but gets punished by Judge Kimmy. *'Penelope vs. Randoms'- Penelope, Nico, and Zora *'Check It Out Girls'- Sonny's mate, Tawni isn't there and meets her new mate, Amanda; but finds out Amanda doesn't Check It Out and looks for Tawni. Penelope ruins the sketch about to see Amanda but fails when Tawni and Sonny "check her out." *'Angry Birds Live-' Amanda plays a live-action version of Angry Birds. The Angry Birds are Sonny, Tawni, Nico, and Grady. *'Music With Sonny'- Sonny performs Remember December. *'Commercials'- There are 2 commercials for the episode. *'Ending'- Final Scene Trivia #Sonny sings Remember December which is sung by Demi; the actress who plays Sonny. #Penelope doesn't much say please but still says it but not that much. #Judge Kimmy was supposed to be Sally Jenson Kid Lawyer but was changed. #The episode is a crossover with the Amanda Show which is a NICK SHOW. Category:Gallagher Stories Category:Gelo Stories